


Just Another Day

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: The Domestic Life Starring Washington, York, North, and the Kids [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AIs are kids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homework, pizza and kicking your feet up in front of the TV with the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkheartedlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkheartedlion/gifts), [FinalSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSymphony/gifts).



It was funny some days walking in and seeing the four of them all spread out on the dining table with their homework and the leftover snack residue left over on the table in the center. They certainly made an odd match to those looking in, those not knowing the stories of just how the six of them all fell together.

They see Epsilon with the twenty-two year old Washington, the twelve year old now easily calling his uncle _Dad_. Washington brother and wife proving not to be adequate parents to Epsilon and Wash refused to have his nephew move away from him, the two were always close and Washington was legally an adult—eighteen, living in his own apartment and working along with going to school. It took a lot of fighting; fighting other family members and children services, a lot of Epsilon himself begging and pleading to be allowed to live with him before he was allowed to.

They see Delta with twenty-seven year old York, the eleven year old boy referring to his uncle only as _York_ unless he _knew_ he did something wrong and his voice would quiver and he’d stare up at him with large green eyes and call him _Uncle Shaun_. York lived closer to Delta’s school, lived closer to their family while York’s sister (and Delta’s mother) was constantly away with work. The woman would stop in often enough, call weekly. Delta loved his mother, understood completely that she’d rather him happy here instead of stressed and miserable constantly traveling with her. There were still times where he missed her though, missed her terribly—though the addition of Washington and Epsilon in the house had made missing her easier.

They see Theta with thirty year old North, cooing over the seven year old holding onto his father’s hand with their matching purple shirts that Theta insists must match. The boy would visit his mother every second weekend, North’s number on speed dial on the purple and yellow cased phone that was tucked into his backpack filled with clothes that he needed for the weekend and his two stuffed animals that he always needed to sleep with—Mr Winston the purple bear that has seen better days that he’s had since he was born, and the Leopard that Wash gave him that they, together, named Vali.

“Psst,” Theta’s whispering wasn’t tactile, wasn’t as _sneaky_ as he thought it was. Something that Wash couldn’t help but fight down the twitch in his lip as he continued answering the question his assignment was centred around—he honestly found art history rather enjoyable to learn about, interesting to look into when he had moments of downtime. Though the English classes that he decided to take as electives were starting to kick his ass; who would’ve thought reading science fiction novels were going to drive him insane?

Delta closed his own English assignment quietly, returning the novel he finished reading for the book report he just finished writing the rough draft for into his bag—he wanted to make sure his presentation was perfect, the points logically and not ones that were to only there to clutter his hand out that he’d have to hand in on Friday for marks (it was Tuesday now). The oral part claimed not to be marked yet he wanted his peers to share the pleasure of the novel after he returns it to the school library. “Yes Theta?” he inquired; textbooks and notebooks orderly within his black, gray, white and green bag.

Epsilon and Wash glanced at each other, the kid’s black brow raised as he nodded towards the two opposite Wash and he. The blond man shrugged, returned to his assignment—homework time was no talking time but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t ask for help if needed.

“I need help with my math,” again the tiny blond boy whispered in the same unsubtle volume. “I don’t get it and you always say you like math.”

Delta sighed, sliding out of his chair and dragging it around the table until he could sit close to the younger boy who constantly called him brother. He wouldn’t say it, but they all knew that Delta loved it. Loved it when Theta would seek him out for help and when he was scared when North wasn’t around. “What question do you need help with?” he questioned staring down at the textbook with far simpler math questions in it then what he and Epsilon were doing.

Wash’s attention slipped back into his studies, the soft tone of Delta’s voice helping to keep him concentrated on his task at hand now that Theta was in good hands. They knew that York was picking food up tonight before coming home, leaving Wash only to worry about the boys adventures if they feel like climbing the counters again to get the Halloween candy they tucked up on top of the cupboards (they had to ration it, Wash had a habit of getting into it with the three boys and if they had their way it would be gone two days after Halloween rather than the two weeks it was nearing).

He lost track of time; remembered feeling Theta giving him a hug followed but Epsilon though the reason behind it never registered as he worked. He only really came to out of his _zone_ when felt North’s fingers cart themselves through his hair before falling to his shoulders and massaging the muscles. “Epsilon says you’ve zoned out while working again,” the man whispered, peppering kisses to Wash’s freckled ears, to the abundant cluster of freckles dusting over his cheek and fanning out to cover the rest of his body. “You going to be alright, sweetie?”

Wash saves the word document, saves it again and gently shuts the laptop with a sigh. Tilting his head back and puckering his lips for a kiss, something that North easily complies to, and takes a breath. “Yeah, just... if I hear someone say a Fine Arts major is easy I’m going to punch them in the throat. Though, I was able to finish a commission today so I can,” his voice dips into a whisper, “get that _thing_ I’ve mentioned for _you know who_.”

North smiles fondly at his young lover, “happy to hear you got one less piece of art to worry about. Was this the one you mentioned having troubles with?” Wash hummed, nodding with his smile slowly growing wider. “Then congratulations is in order,” North cooed, taking a page out of York book and waggling his brows suggestively before pressing their lips together in an upside-down kiss that quickly curved into a more lewd path when North slid his tongue past Wash’s teeth and the younger man moaned his approval.

“ _Dad!_ Gross! Oh my _god!_ We can still see and hear you!” Epsilon’s voice cracks, a pillow sailing from the couch and against North’s back before falling to the floor with a sad dejected _thwump_.

“Oh shut up, you’re ruining the _romantic_ mushy moment!” Wash jumped up from his seat, plucking the pillow from the hardwood and tossing it back towards his kid that couldn’t hide his grin quick enough before Wash’s smile went wicked and Epsilon squeaked and squawked as the man told a running start before vaulting over the back of the couch and tackling the twelve year old into the cushions, grabbing Theta in as well and North’s ears were quickly assaulted with howling laughter and pleading screams as Wash’s fingers found their tickle spots.

Its then when North finally takes the moment to pad his way towards the master bedroom, changing out of his suit and into something more comfortable—more _family friendly_. Also, easier to slip in and out of, he did wish to continue where Wash and he leading towards later this evening. York was always welcome to accompany the fun as well.

North was slipping his sweat pants up his legs when the front door slammed open and York’s loud cry of “Food’s here! Everyone tell me how much they love me or I’m not feeding you!” which was answered with the affection he so dramatically wished for.

It was solemnly quiet with the six of them. Talking over the other, talking with each other, Theta’s _‘Hey Delta’s_ , the bickering that Epsilon and Wash would get into, and York was a loud man as a base trait—just the sounds that came with six people living in a three bedroom house in the middle of a subdivision.

The noise wasn’t the only thing. It was almost constantly that they were in each other’s way, bumping into the other and elbowing their way past. More than once North had thought about getting a bigger place, some place where the kids could all have their own bedrooms rather than Delta sharing with Theta—they had tried Epsilon and Delta, it ended with the elder boy breaking down into tears and a need for his own space.

North quietly joined the family in the living room where the children were agreeing on a movie to pop into the DVD player before taking their seats. North had taken to sitting between Theta and York during their monthly pizza and movie night; the one night a month that North would allow them to sit in front of the TV and be uncivilized as a family. The large L shaped couch easily fitting the six of them when they all cuddled together like they were currently. Wash sandwiched between York and Epsilon and Theta snuggled between Delta and North.

York pressed a kiss to North’s cheek, “hey babe,” he grinned kissing the lips the elder man offered before turning to press a kiss to Wash’s temple. “Fuck it’s good to be home,” he settled back with his plate on his lap, tossing his free arm over Wash’s shoulders and tickling the back of Epsilon’s neck.

North hummed in agreement; it was good to be home.


End file.
